Edelweiss (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry)
Summary Edelweiss is the number 1 ranking Blazer in the world and the strongest swordswoman in the world. She is considered to be the worst criminal, whose capture is abandoned due to her strength. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Edelweiss, Twin-Wings Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: Early 20's Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance, and Durability, Master Swordsmanship, Expert Martial Artist, can reach top speed without accelerating Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely much higher (As the top-ranking blazer in the entire world she should be vastly stronger than Stella Vermillion and Ikki Kurogane) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Easily overwhelmed Ikki's Itto Shura which is at Mach 20) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Vastly superior to Kurono and Nene, who reacted to Raikiri and Ittou Rasetsu) Lifting Strength: At the very least Superhuman (Blazers are irregular, one-in-a-thousand existences, people who are born with magic.Even the weakest blazer could be considered superhuman.) Striking Strength: At least Class TJ Durability: Unknown, at least Small Town level Stamina: Immense (Was not even tired by the end of her duel with Ikki) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Unnamed Sword Device (Edelweiss's Device which takes the form of a pair of wing-like swords.) Intelligence: Immense combat experience. As the top-ranking blazer, she is well versed as a close-combat magic user as well as tactician. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Master Swordsmanship:' Edelweiss is extremely skilled in dual wielding swordsmanship. In fact, her swordsmanship skills are superior even that of Ikki Kurogane who is a master swordsman himself, capable of swinging her swords to the point where they are impossible to be seen by the eyes even for Ikki. Four of Ikki's Seven Secret Swords techniques used in their fight couldn't even harm her (though she momentarily fell for Shinkirou). *'Immense Strength:' Edelweiss possesses immense physical strength. All of her attacks were able to easily overpower Ikki's attacks while he was using Ittou Shura, easily blocking Ikki's Sixth Secret Sword, and in the same manner intended by Ikki's own technique, caused massive injuries to both of his arms. Her leg strength is great enough for her to casually jump down from the top of the Akatsuki Academy safety and bounce back in a single leap for both. *'Immense Reflexes:' Edelweiss can move at incredible speed. Even to Ikki while using Ittou Shura, her attacks were too fast for him to even see them, though he was able to eventually learn her technique by focusing on her muscle movements. *'Immense Presence:' Edelweiss' sword spirit alone can intimidate even the strongest Mage-Knights without even being in seeing distance due to her her immense power and skills. Even Kurono Shinguuji and Nene Saikyo, two of the strongest Mage-Knights in the world, stopped in their tracks the moment they felt her sword spirit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Criminals